


be with me

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Do not repost, F/M, Fix-It, Grinding, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: The ending we deserved tbh
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 193
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	be with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hated the TROS ending so I wrote self-indulgent fix-it fic, please enjoy.

While the Final Order falls to pieces above them, Ben and Rey stumble out to Luke’s TIE fighter, both impossibly weak. He’d given her part of his life force to bring her back, and they’re both battered and bruised besides. His ankle twisted on the fall down the pit, and he leans heavily on her shoulders, his steps slow and mincing. 

Black spots swim at the edges of Rey’s vision, and when Ben is seated, he pulls her between his legs, her back to his chest. He reaches over to set the coordinates.

“Where are we going?” she asks, her eyes closing as her head tucks under his chin.

He says something, but she’s so tired that all fades to a warm and comfortable black.

.

She wakes in the open cockpit, warm sunlight pouring over her. She has to squint, unused to sunlight after so long on a storm planet and asleep in hyperspace.

“Where are we?” she murmurs, her voice softer than she means for it to be as he helps her climb out of the TIE fighter.

“Naboo,” comes the answer. His voice is tired. He feels tired, yet his arms are sturdy and strong as he helps her down. “The Lake Country. My grandmother…” His voice trails off.

Rey is too tired to ask about his grandmother, or what the lake country is, or where Naboo is. She stumbles blindly forward, letting him lead them into a stone palace. The way is agonizing, going up stairs and passing down corridors, and when he leads them into a room with a bed, it takes every last ounce of effort to help him to the bed before she collapses on top of it. 

.

Consciousness rolls in and out like waves upon a beach. Rey finds herself in a sea of white cotton sheets, her body cocooned by a pleasant warmth she soon learns is Ben. His body is firm yet pliant against hers, his breath a soft, warm wind on the back of her neck. Sometimes she wakes up on the edge of the bed, and she has to roll over, blindly searching until she finds him again. Even with her eyes closed, she can sense his smile when she nestles into his chest, her legs tangling with his. Dimly, she is aware that her boots and belts have been removed, the leather brace around her arm.

_ Ben, _ she thinks before unconsciousness claims her again.

Sometimes, she dreams. They’re not full dreams, not really, more like...snatches of something. She sees Palpatine’s face, sees him spinning his lies. She sees the image of the parents she never had, the ones he’d built into her imagination so she would turn to him. 

_ He lied to you, _ Ben’s voice says in her head, and she knows that he can see her thoughts. She doesn’t mind, not the way she might have once. He saved her life, he’s seen her at her highest and her lowest. Why should she mind him seeing her thoughts? 

Sometimes she catches snatches of things she thinks are his dreams. Leia’s death. Han. Luke. Snoke. She feels his grief and his anger, and she feels them abate when she wraps her body around his. 

_ Sleep, _ she tells him, and he does. 

.

Full consciousness returns at some point. It could have been days, or maybe years. All Rey knows is that she’s  _ so thirsty. _ She sits up, her head fuzzy. The room she’s in is bathed in yellow sunlight, a light breeze stirring cream-colored curtains. Outside, she can hear the faint chatter of birds. She ignores her thirst long enough to peer out the window, and when she does, she gasps. 

An endless body of sparkling green water stretches out before her as far as she can see. It moves gently, beckoningly, and Rey, who does not know how to swim, longs to submerge herself in it. Instead, she steps back, and looks around the room for water. 

She finds a white pitcher on a table against the wall, with two round, squat cups beside it. She pours water into one of the cups and drinks it all down in one go. She pours a second cup, and takes a few sips of a third before her stomach gurgles warningly. That’s enough for now, so she sets down the cup and turns back to the bed.

Her breath catches in her throat when she sees Ben. She’s never seen him look more... _ relaxed. _ Not even when she’d kissed him, not even when he’d smiled at her at the end of everything. He looks so much younger now, more at peace than he has in a lifetime. Somehow she knows this is the first true sleep he’s gotten in years, if not ever, the first time Palpatine wasn’t whispering in his ear and filling his head with dark thoughts. 

_ I could watch him forever, _ she thinks.

It is at that moment his eyes crack open, hazy but awake.

“Rey,” he murmurs.

She scurries across the room and climbs back in the bed, wrapping her arms around him. “Hello,” she breathes.

His lips twitch in a smile. “Hello.”

She tilts her head to kiss his jaw. She can feel him swallow, and a wave of something overcomes her. Some kind of  _ wanting _ she’s never felt before. It makes her clamber atop his body, kissing his neck and his cheeks. 

Ben’s hands find her waist, planting her against him. Her core brushes his, and that jolt of wanting passes through her again. She breathes hard, grinding against him again. She can feel him stiffen, can feel that same wanting overcome him, too. His hands grip her hips, keeping her pressed to him as his lips find hers. The kiss is hungry and full of want, and when Ben rolls his hips up against hers, she plants her hands on his chest, grinding down. She’s wet between her legs now, and it increases the friction between her and him. The air fills with pants and moans, and when Rey is rocking against him, desperate, something inside her snaps. She cries out, grinding with a renewed desperation as a part of her she never knew existed pulses.

Ben’s own release follows quickly after, his fingers digging into her hips with a bruising strength. A shiver runs up her spine, and when Ben’s hips stop thrusting and she feels him soften, she lays down on top of him, her ear pressed to his chest. She can hear his heart pound, can hear him breathe deeply. 

_ I did this, _ she thinks with sleepy satisfaction. 

His hand skims up and down her back. “That was…”

“Wonderful,” she murmurs.

“Wonderful,” he agrees. 

“Can we go swimming?” she asks abruptly.

A small chuckle ripples through him. “Yes.”

“Can you  _ teach _ me to swim?”

“Yes.” His lips brush her forehead. “We can do anything you want. We have all the time in the world.”

She burrows deeper into his embrace. “I love you, Ben.”

He freezes, only for a moment, fear and elation coursing through him all at once, before his hand resumes its unhurried path up and down her back. “I love you, Rey.”

She has never, not once, felt happier in her entire life. 


End file.
